Blue Eyes Of A Raven
by Mortis Aeternus
Summary: A girl is sought out by Voldemort who possesses an ancient gift. Just at 11 and being at the mercy of Voldemort & his DE's she is thrown into a world she had always feared. Why is Snape the only one who can give her a reason for her existance? NO ROMANCE
1. Forced Into Darkness

**Blue Eyes Of A Raven**

**Disclaimer: As Much as I want the whole Harry Potter series to be mine, unfortunately everything (except Aiyla, her grandparents and mother) is owned completely by J K Rowling, not me**

**Chapter One: Forced Into Darkness**

_Smoke sinuously twisting and curling in the heavy air. Chilly water leaving its icy spray across her skin. Razor-edged knife filling her vision and the silence pierced by a scream. A scream of a terrified child, half sobbing, half pleading. Blood filled her mouth and she choked, she realised that she was the one screaming._

The pale shimmering moonlight fell across her distraught face as she sat bolt upright. _It was just a dream; it was just a dream..._She thought to herself. But the memory of the cold metal slicing across her neck plagued her mind throughout the whole night, disturbing her sleep whenever she drifted off. Her eyes flickered open and she sat up nearly every hour of the night as the dream repeated itself every time she closed her eyes. She knew where this dream had formed from. _It was all too obvious_, she thought as she traced the long scar going from her collar bone and down diagonally to her left.

Her crystal blue eyes closed from the pain and she hissed slightly when she felt the knife again. Her raven black hair fell over her face; a stark contrast against her skin which had a complexion rivaling the paleness of the moonlight drowning her room as it seeped through the gap in the curtains. Her eyes were almost perfect mirror images of her mothers which many people noticed when they visited the manor. She stared sadly into the mirror opposite her bed, knowing that it will be a constant reminder that her mother was no longer with her. The girl closed her eyes slowly and laid down, wishing above everything else that she could smell her mother's sweet Lavender perfume as she hugged her again.

The restless night finally passed, Aiyla Lorin had managed to get an hour's sleep in her four-poster bed. The sound of the morning bells echoing around the house, as Riley the head House Elf pulled the long chords that hung down into the kitchen causing Aiyla to stir. Her curtains had already been pulled back, drenching her room with bright and warm sunlight. The colourful reflections from the crystals hanging across the frame danced around the room as the light breeze drifting in from the window gently blew them. It made everything seem so peaceful and happy, the opposite of how Aiyla felt at that moment but as the day passed she began to forget the dream. It was cast away by the excitement she felt when she received her Owl post.

"I have been accepted into Hogwarts grandfather, isn't that wonderful?" Aiyla said excitedly as she entered the dining room. However, her face fell when her grandfather turned around, an angry expression written on his face as he stared down at the parchment she clutched.

"You are not going to Hogwarts child." He replied and snatched the paper out of her hands.

"But mother went the—"

"I don't care. You are not going and that's final! You will continue your education here." He snapped and threw the parchment into the grate in the fireplace. He cast a fire charm on it and it shriveled up as the flames around it lashed at the paper, burning not only her dreams but the memory of her mother as well. She knew hardly anything about her apart from small memories of when she was alive and had always looked forwards to the moment when she would be old enough to go to Hogwarts. The girl didn't cry. The tears didn't well up in her blue eyes but she just stared at her grandfather with pure loathing.

"Go to your room Aiyla," He said calmly and she obeyed reluctantly making sure she slammed the door on her way out.

She spent the rest of the day sulking in her room, hoping that someone like Albus Dumbledore would come and rescue her from her grandfather, and take her to her mother's school. She was curled up in her bed sheets staring glumly out of the window into the garden. The darkness of the night was descending quickly on her hometown and she knew it would be time for dinner soon but she made no move to go down the stairs. That was, until her Elf decided to show up in her room in a distressed manner. She was clutching her ears down to her shoulders and was jumping on her bed.

"Miss Lorin, Miss Lorin!" Aiyla rolled over but the elf was jumping on the bed causing her body to jump up as well.

"What's wrong Kali?" Aiyla asked, rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn.

"The bad people are back!" She said suddenly ceasing her jumping and scurrying to the large armoire by the door. She always called these particularly guests the 'bad people'. Aiyla didn't need telling twice. She jumped out of bed and quickly dressed into her black robes, her wand securely stuck to her hand the entire time.

Death Eaters had been visiting her grandparents for the last few nights and she wanted to get down to the bottom of it. After all, they had been the sole reason her mother had died, and now her grandfather was socializing with them? Of course, she had an inkling of what it could be, but every part of her wished that information hadn't leaked from her home. It would explain her mother's death though as much as she hated to admit it.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she froze when she heard a crash from below in the study. _Curious,_, Aiyla thought, turning around subconsciously to see if anyone was following before she sat on the banister and slid silently down the stairs to avoid the squeaky floorboards. Once she reached the bottom, Aiyla slipped off and landed on her toes to stop any noise.

_I'm goooood_, she thought with a smile when she made it to the door and couldn't help but hum the muggle 'Mission Impossible' song in her head. The girl suddenly became serious when she heard the muffled shouts of her grandfather through the oak door and when she peeked through the keyhole she had to stifle a gasp as she saw a man holding a wand at her grandfather's chest. The intruders were wearing a bone white half skeletal mask and were draped in black robes that closely resembled those of the Dementors. They were wearing white gloves that disappeared beneath their black robes, and the leader carried a silver walking stick that glinted as the light from the small chandelier above them.

Fear washed over her making her normally pale skin turned as white as the snow that falls in winter time. She stared on in horror as he made her grandparents move to the center of the room before he guided them to the direction of the door.

Aiyla lifted her head away from the door and looked around frantically. She quickly ran to a suit of armor and hid in the shadows of the wall behind it, hoping that they couldn't see any part of her.

"Where is she Augustus?" The man with the walking stick demanded once they were all filed out into the corridor, raising his wand to her grandfather's throat.

"I don't know!" He said but received a strike to his back.

"You lie! She is here somewhere," The man said and took his wand away to place flat in his hands.

"Point me…Aiyla Lorin." He snapped and the wand started to spin wildly. It slowed, and then stopped pointing in the direction of Aiyla behind the suit. Bile rose in her throat and she stared on in horror as she saw the man smile evilly. He walked briskly towards the armor but the girl slowly moved her hands up and placed them on the cold metal, pushing with all her might at the last possible moment. The armor toppled and landed on the man causing him to cry out, but Aiyla was already running towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Someone shouted from in front of her and to her horror, five more Death Eaters entered the Manor. One of them grabbed her and put their hand over her mouth to stop her screams. They carried her struggling body back to where the armor had fallen and threw her harshly to the ground in front of the now laughing leader.

"Crucio!" He spat. The pain that the writhing girl felt at that moment was something that she could never imagine. It was indescribable; Unbearable. Her fingernails clawed the floorboards she was laying on as her muscles tensed. Manic laughter from several of the hooded figures filled her ears as she bit her lip so her screams ceased but they intensified the spell causing her to open her mouth again to let out an ear piercing screech. She felt her muscles spasm over and over with excruciating pain and blood filled her mouth that she spat out across the floor and their shoes. Finally, the spell was stopped and she opened her eyes to stare audaciously at her captor. Aiyla saw her reflection in his blood splattered shoes, her face portraying a mangled expression of confusion, pain and despair.

It was only a few seconds that she had to regain her composure before the unforgivable spell was cast upon her again. Aiyla's grandmother was shaking as she tried to get the caster to stop but she was flung back. Thankfully, they stopped the spell but Aiyla couldn't will her muscles to move. Laughter filled her ears again and a man knelt down at her struggling form with a sneer on his face.

"We meet again Miss Lorin!" he said almost cheerfully, "Though I believe you ran before I could get my hands on you last time," he said resentfully, "And I must say, you do look rather like your mother. That was…Before she died. Oh she was a feisty one I must say but the Dark Lord has different plans for you. " He finished snidely.

"You fucker!" Aiyla screamed and spat in his face. It was bloody from where she had bitten her tongue which sprayed over his white mask. He slowly reached up and wiped her saliva away before backhanding her.

"Language young lady…" The man warned, "You're what? Eleven? You're lucky that He doesn't want us to kill you. I'd put you in your place otherwise but unfortunately, He wants you practically untouched. But that doesn't stop me from using some spells against you." He whispered in her ear before standing, missing the face that she pulled at the man.

"Crucio!" The scene repeated itself and when it finally stopped, Aiyla had a mouthful of blood that she spat out on the floor. She was satisfied. Okay, her tongue was bleeding but she hadn't screamed as much that time.

He lifted her by the collar and pushed her towards the group standing over her.

"Take her. Make sure that she gets to the ring. He will be waiting." The man said and pushed her forwards into the group of Death Eaters. One of them grabbed her arms tightly and nodded before making his way outside where he could apparate.

"No! You won't ever take her you scum!" Aiyla spun round and stared at her grandmother in fear. She had never known her to ever speak that way, and as quick as a heartbeat, a green flash filled her eyes. It had hit her grandmother square in the chest and she toppled back with a shocked expression. She was dead before she even hit the floor. Aiyla screamed in horror and turned to the man who she had spat at shortly before with a look of sheer anger and hatred with her fists clenched. He laughed again but was interrupted. Aiyla's grandfather was shaking as he stepped up to the man, his wand raised.

"Augustus, it would do you good to stay out of this," The killer said sternly, holding up his hand before the man.

"You killed my wife!" Augustus spat disbelievingly; "You killed my daughter. You'll have to kill me if you want my granddaughter and under no circumstance will you do so!" Her grandfather raised his arm and cast the Avarda Kedavra curse on several of the men but he was obviously outnumbered. Her grandfather fell screaming as the cruciatus curse was cast on him.

"Tut tut, Augustus. I did warn you. May I dare say you're not what you used to be? You're slow old man. Courageous, yes…But slow." Screams from Aiyla filled the air again when another green light filled the room. She fell to the floor away from the Death Eater holding her, sobbing as she stared over to the body of her grandfather but someone lifted her to her feet. She snarled and lashed out with her fists but to her dismay, she couldn't move them particularly well. She only caused a bout of laughter which made her cheeks flash red with rage and embarrassment.

"Stupid girl! Stupefy!" Aiyla's body went limp and everything went black. For the first time that night, she was at peace as she was forced into darkness.

**_Ok this is my first chapter. I hope you like it! I'll be happy to answer any questions that you may have so please review and tell me what you think! Chapter 2 will be up soon, but I will want at least three reviews to give me the motivation to write_**


	2. Three Years Later

**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine sighs…**

**Only one review as of yet. Thank you smile:D This chapter will be more interesting…Hopefully.**

**Chapter Two: Three Years Later**

Three years later:

"Ennervate!"

A bright light filled her eyes, blinding her momentarily as she tried to remember where she was…Who she was. When her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, the girl noticed that it was dark and she was outside, lying on damp blackened leaves. The girl gasped and sat up, holding her head as it throbbed in pain.

"Get up!"

The girl was disorientated and struggled to follow the order. She blinked several times and looked around her dumbly making the Death Eater even more impatient but to be honest; she really didn't give a damn any more. Grey mists twisted and curled in the still air, half-forming into chilling shapes and dissolving again in an endless dance under her feet. Her limbs were icy cold and stiff, making any movement difficult as her muscles refused to move. She was not looking forwards to the walk along the path which was almost entirely buried under dead and blackened leaves, and what was worse, it wound up a hill towards an old decrepit Manor. This all seemed like a muggle horror movie. _Cue the lightening, _the girl thought, rolling her eyes. To her surprise and amusement, it started to rain, and there was a small rumble in the distance. The storm was moving their way, and her company was obviously in no mood to stay out in it as he pushed her down the path.

"Where are we?" The girl asked quietly as she started to stumble up the trail. Aiyla received sharp laughter and a harsh push in the direction of the house.

"You will see child. Very, very soon."

Up ahead, the mansion awaited, ancient and intimidating. Phantom voices echoed in the air drifting towards them from the stained walls of the building that almost appeared to be soaked in blood, a thick, clotting gore. The night was playing tricks on her mind. She noticed a flickering light in one of the upstairs window that she assumed was coming from a fire. Maybe that was where she was going? Aiyla sighed. She had no idea what her fate was walking up to this place much like anywhere she goes. _Yet after three years they are still knocking me out everywhere we go…_She thought, shaking her head.

Aiyla and the Death Eater stepped up to the Mansion's main door, soaking and shivering from the icy cold downpour of rain that was steadily becoming heavier. The girl watched the lightening frequently flash across the sky and listened to the loud rumbling of thunder crashing above them as the man tried opened the door.

The hallway was bare, and dusty. It was obvious that no one had lived in this house for many years, yet there were foot steps imprinted in the floorboard's dust store. Drying herself with a simple spell made the girl feel much more comfortable. She dragged her finger lazily over the wall as they stepped up the rickety staircase leading to the first floor. She could sense wards all around this place preventing anyone from disapparating or using a portkey much to her despair, but then again, would she really have stayed this long with them if they didn't have these precautions? They had always been careful with that, and she couldn't help but grit her teeth in annoyance.

"In here," The Death Eater said interrupting her thoughts, and opened a door on their right. Aiyla eyed him suspiciously but obeyed, walking into the center. A musty odour filled the room reminding the young girl of the smell of carrion, a putrid and sickening smell though it was more as if something had died a long time ago and a noticeable odour was soaked into everything in the room. Dust fluttered up as they walked across the floorboards to the lit fireplace. The bricks were blackened around it and had obviously not been cleaned for many years; the chandeliers held centuries of dust, the ornaments lining the walls and sitting in the glass cabinets were either broken or their faces were indistinguishable. The paintwork looked purposefully scratched off though Aiyla couldn't think why anyone would want to ruin these once beautiful miniature figures; the carpets were badly stained with what looked like blood (though she settled for red wine for preference) and the mirrors were covered in something that caused someone to believe the room was full of a thick fog when they looked into it. It didn't look as if anyone had been in this house for years but something lingered in the air. It didn't feel right to Aiyla. She felt like the house was deceiving her, holding secrets from her, hiding something important.

"Welcome to my humble abode Lorin. How nice of you to join me here." A silky yet menacing voice filled her ears from behind. It sent shivers down the girl's spine. She knew that voice all too well. The Death Eater beside her turned around and bowed low. _Rivaling House Elves seems like a rather a popular hobby around here,_ Aiyla thought, watching the man closely. She didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to bow…The girl looked up at the large mirror above the fireplace hesitating slightly when she saw a small gathering of Death Eaters, no doubt His most loyal followers. The man next to her stood and walked to the group that was now lining the back wall, the opposite to where Aiyla was standing. A few steps in front of them stood the man who had just spoken to her. She looked at Dark Lord's bare, grey feet through the fogginess of the glass. She eyed the robes he was wearing with much interest. They were robes, yet they hung off his frame like a ghost would float in the air, drifting, wispy, so unlike his followers robes and her unwanted ones, almost mesmerizing like every time she saw them. She slowly moved her gaze up to his grey bony hands, and up to finally, his face. She took a sharp breath, seeing his notorious red-slit eyes staring back at her, searching for something. Anger flashed in his eyes for a moment before he held his hand out pointing to the two chairs sitting opposite one another. He seemed less frightening when she saw him distorted; less snake-like; the evil glare on his face absorbed by the dust.

"Sssit." He merely hissed to her, and did so himself. She hesitated, not wanting to be away from the fire. The crackling of the wood burning in the fire and the warmth radiating from the flames made the girl feel more secure, yet she knew he would punish her far worse than any Death Eater could. She knew that from experience.

Aiyla turned around and gasped causing a smile to play on Voldemort's non existent lips. He flexed his long spindly fingers and narrowed his eyes at the girl, persuading her muscles to move.

"Politenessss now Aiyla. Have my follower'sss taught you nothing?" He hissed dangerously. _Strange…He's blaming them and not me?_ Aiyla asked herself as she moved slowly to the ancient and almost decomposing armchair in front of the Dark Lord. She sat, perched on the edge of the seat as if there was a pin cushion beneath her. She avoided his gaze as much as possible, but that was difficult as his eyes seemed to lull hers.

"It's been yearsss sssince I asssked my sssupposed Loyal Death Eatersss to capture you. And even after three yearsss, tell me…What did _they_ teach you?" Aiyla opened her mouth but he held up a spindly hand. The fire suddenly dimmed casting darker shadows across the room and her face. She shivered, wanting desperately to be back in her old four-poster bed at her Manor.

"I'll tell you what. They taught you nothing! They do not know how to handle a girl like you. Your magic…It'sss sssomething that they have never ssseen before. It isss I that hasss had trained you to ussse your magic appropriately." He hissed. She shivered again; Goosebumps forming on her skin.

"They are afraid. Ssscared of what you are capable of, even at thisss young age. Nagini!" Aiyla stared at the cup of steaming liquid before her with disgust. Her tongue felt too big for her mouth, and bile rose in her throat when hearing the ominous slither across the floorboards. They creaked beneath the creature approaching them. The snake, which was far too big for Aiyla's comfort, curled itself around her master's leg, seeming rather content as far as the young girl could tell. It looked at her, and then back at the Dark Lord, before nestling her head on Lord Voldemort's knee. Her gaze continued on the dark coloured snake in morbid fascination before a man stepped forwards, out of the rank of Death Eaters lining the wall.

"Forgive me my Lord, but she has not shown any promising signs of magic. She has only shown magic that no doubt her grandfather would have taught her." Voldemort narrowed his red eyes at the girl.

"Isss thisss ssso? Out of three yearsss? Well, I'm certain that I am not ssseeing thingsss. Perhapsss you are all jussst too ignorant of my judgement," He said dangerously, raising his wand.

"No, no My Lord! It's just, we have never seen her powers. Many people are beginning to wonder just how powerful she is." Voldemort paused at this and a smile broke out on his face yet again sending another bout of shivers down the girl's spine.

"Well, then we'll have to prove them wrong now wont we?" He clapped his boney hands together, causing Aiyla to jump.

"Ssseverusss Sssnape!" A cloaked figure stepped forwards and bowed before kneeling on one knee and kissing the hem of the Dark Lord. Aiyla swallowed her emotions. She so desperately wanted to scream and escape this place, but where ever she had been, the wards were impenetrable. They were not latin like she though they would have been, yet there was still something very familiar about the way the wards were put together. Regardless of this recognition, she was still unable to escape.

"Ssseverusss, you know the capabilitiesss of the ssstudentsss at Hogwartsss." He hissed before standing up slowly, as if he was crawling out of something that had held him for years. His back arched and popped as his bones flexed with his body and he sighed deeply.

"Ssstand over there Lorin," He ordered and pointed a spindly grey finger in the direction of the door. She did so reluctantly, but at the same time thanking her lucky stars that he hadn't done worse yet. Before she came here, she had heard many tales from her grandfather and he wouldn't leave out anything that he felt would be protecting her. In a sense, he was protecting her with the knowledge of what this malicious Lord can do. Only those where times when no one believed that he was still alive. Strictly, he had been nothing more than a weak, desperate bastard until last year. Before a few weeks ago, only a few of Death Eaters knew of her existence including the rat, Pettigrew. He was the one, who had found her; who was still 'loyal' and found where she lived to fulfill the requests of Lord Voldemort. He had also arranged that very _special_ meeting last year. The one that had brought nothing but an even worse nightmare to her life when none other than Harry Potter himself had provided the means to the Dark Lord's return.

"Tell me Ssseverusss, can your ssstudentsss do thisss?" There was a sudden crack and blinding light followed shortly by a scream and a loud bang from the door where Aiyla had just been standing. Only now, she was a few feet to the left, staring at the men with wide eyes and a look of terror planted on her face.

"That is a display of protective magic My Lord. Any one of the students can do that." He said in a neutral tone, so as to not undermine his master.

"Yesss Ssseverusss, you are correct. But what about thisss?" Aiyla panicked although this time she knew something was going to be hurled her way and she wouldn't be able to avoid it. Voldemort flexed his fingers again and wordlessly flung a hex her way, far more powerful than what she would have expected for a man who looked like he did. He looked weak, yet she noticed now that no one dared to question him, even in this state.

The bright blue light headed straight for her heart, but Aiyla was ready. She held out her hands and closed her eyes, whispering incoherent words before the light slowed and dissipated into the air itself. Once all traces of the hex had disappeared she opened her crystal blue eyes again and gazed into the fathoms of the red-slit eyes that were staring at her intently. The man next to him stuttered, and she could almost see his face contort into a look of confusion behind that chilling bone white mask as he surveyed her. She was standing next to a blackened and collapsed door and leaning casually against the wall as if nothing had happened.

In fact, Aiyla was so terrified she thought she was going to faint. Her vision was whitening and she felt her knees wobble under her weight. Her breathing was deeper than before as well but she looked at both of the men with a look of determination. This was out of sheer hope that the Dark Lord seemed content enough with the damage he had already caused the manor.

"It is something I have never seen before My Lord." The man called Severus offered, parroting what the Dark Lord had said not too long ago. Aiyla began to tremble visibly and she took a sharp intake of breath when the others moved forwards at Voldemort's request.

"Yesss. Ssshe will aid usss very nicely don't you think Ssseverusss?" Aiyla didn't hear the rest. She had turned to run, now that the door had been conveniently blasted out of the way and she had made it her full obligation to get away from this mansion and finally portkey away. Her heart beat hard in her head and she felt so light headed, but all she had to do was get down to the gate and she was free. But first, she needed to get there. She had never been unsupervised over the last three years, and this was the first night in a long time where she had had this opportunity.

Her black, worn shoes clapped against the wood of the stared, upsetting the dust that had settled over the years. Her black robes flew out behind her at the speed that she was running before she wrapped them tightly around herself to prove less of a target. She couldn't believe it but by the time she had reached the door (further than what she had ever gotten before) she had begun to laugh out of disbelief and partly due to the desperation of willing her muscles to move.

"CRUCIO!" Screams came from behind her as she heard the fierce footfalls of the Death Eaters behind her. She ducked and thanked the muggle cliché that was occurring outside. The storm had intensified making it difficult to see anyone, and she smiled with pure glee as she stumbled down the blackened path to the gate not far below her. She pulled her hood up to protect her a little from the rain but with this distraction she slipped.

"Oh God please!" Ariana pleaded her legs and now twisted ankle, tears welling up in her eyes as she laid helplessly on the floor, minutes away from being discovered by the shouting men behind her. A flash of lightening streaked across the sky, illuminating one of the men's menacing expression as he ripped his mask off. That alone willed her to move. They had seen her. While she still had the chance, she dived away from the path and ran towards the gate. A bang. A scream. A close call as a series of hexes narrowly missed her body but they still rung in the air. Another. This time she felt a searing pain tear across her shoulder as another spell brought her closer to their grasp. She felt the cold floor hit against her head as everything around her seemed to fall.

The gate had been blasted away, and with all her might she crawled out, feeling the coolness of the rain mix with her hot bitter tears running down her cheeks. She could hear them getting closer, but the sudden wave of magic made her eyes brighten. The forbidden language washed over her, filling her ears with whispers and terrifying power as she crawled out onto the path. It also filled her with happiness and a brilliant euphoria from the adrenaline running through her veins at full speed at the realisation that she as free of His clutches when she never believed it to be possible. She rolled over in the flooding path onto her back and smiled up to the sky as more of the Death Eaters reached the gate, staring in horror at what was taking place before their eyes; none daring to step forwards and stop it.

Aiyla had activated the portkey as soon as she had reached her watery freedom in the flooding street outside the wards.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Someone screamed, "GET HER!" Someone ran forwards, but stopped in mid step when they saw her move suddenly, knowing that they were too late. Aiyla experienced a harsh tug from behind her navel and felt herself being lifted away into the storm above. The last thing Aiyla remembered was managing an enthusiastic wave with her piercing blue eyes glistening with pure happiness. It was almost threatening to burst out before she felt ground slam hard against her injured shoulder and a wave of unconsciousness wash over her quicker than what her fear and pain could.

_**Hope you all liked! I think it's longer than the other chapter but it's a little more action packed than I anticipated. Please review! I would really appreciate your comments :D**_


End file.
